Time passes by so slowly yet slips away so fast
by Female whovian
Summary: Ok, this is my first fanfic, so release your critisms with all you got! Maximum Ride is all grown up, married and has two gorgeous kids. but if she thinks life is any diffrent she's sorely mistaken. Written after Nevermore( which by the way WTF James Patterson?) and written by the point of view of Max's teen daughter your about to see just how strange life can get.
1. Chapter 1

"URGH," I groaned, rolling my shoulders to let my wings breathe a little, "Dad, can we go home yet? This stakeout is getting so tedious!" I complained as for the FIFTH time tonight I massaged a large cramp out of my wing muscles. My dad looked at me his dark eyes that only my twin brother received and said in flat voice,

"No Reyna, as I've told you before we need to be careful about how we get home. There's a lot of danger that could be lurking in the forest. And anyway-"

"I know, I know… were not staking anything out. We're merely "observing" the man in the whitecoat… but Daaaad, it's late and we're missing the SIXTH re-run of The Fast and the Furious!" trying my best not to whine but doing so anyway. He looked straight at me and said, with a smile that took me by surprise,

"You're behaving exactly like your mom when she was your age." He replied to my constant whining. Ok, that one caught me by surprise. Sure, I was constantly being told I looked like my mom did at 14 but no one told me I ever acted like her. In fact, most people told me the exact opposite, but just as I was about to mull it over I heard a soft rustling from behind. I whirled around to see… Mom?

"Reaction time… I'd give you 50 out of 100. And by the way Fang, dearest darling, I was nowhere near that whiny at 14." Maximum Ride, or Mom as I called her dropped down from the branch over my head to drop a kiss on my Dad's cheek.

"Uh-hmm, I was talking about the sarcasm, Mrs. Ride." He said smiling at her with so much love I could just… puke.

"Ewww… first I have to sit here and cramp up, now I have to be subjected to your PDA… somebody get me spoon so I can gag." I cried pretending to retch. Now in this situation most teens would say kill me now, however my parents are very touchy about death for some reason. I just happy that my mom was here so we could finally leave this stupid branch and get back home so I could text Anaise, my aunt Nudge's daughter, the deets about the hot new guy whose mutation I hadn't seen yet, but was sure to soon.

"I see what you mean about the sarcasm. Oh, where's Mike?" Mom asked as she stretched her wings out and circled her arms like a javelin thrower who's about to break his record.

"He's staying over at Gazzy and Nicole's tonight. He said he wanted to hang out with Sarge, but I think he's got a crush on Callie." He replied, as he spread out his wings and, hand in hand with Mom, jumped off. I sighed, excited to get home, and followed, like, 20 feet behind them so I didn't have to see a close up of the tiny quick kisses. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n) **hey errebody. just a quick note! its been really fun writing these and i'll probably do a lot more and better chpts.!**

"O.M.G!" Anaise cried nearly bursting my eardrums. I winced, but couldn't help but smile and shake my head. Oh, I should probably explain why she was going coo-coo bananas. Like I said last time, there was a reeeeeeally cute new guy that I had to tell her about, and of course she behaved just like I thought she would… by going crazy.

"THIS IS SO UNBELIEVABLY GREAT! NOW WE'RE BOTH GONNA HAVE BOYFRIENDS AND THEN WE CAN BOTH GO DOUBLE DATES AND-"

"DUDE! Take it down a notch! I first have to get the guy to notice me before I make any plans for a future with him!" I said trying to calm her down before she brought her mom Nudge up here. Nudge or Auntie Nudge as I like to call her has been a single mom and long as I've known her. I guess Anaise used to have a dad, but I think he either left, or died long before I was born. I never really ask Auntie Nudge about him because whenever I do, she gets a glazed over look in her eye and just says he happier now. Anyways, so I was just about to get to the good part I heard a soft ruffling in the corner. I put my finger on my lips when I saw Ana's head snap up and motioned her to continue on with the conversation.

"I mean, true, he's nowhere NEAR as cute as my Gabriel," my Auntie Angel's son, "Buuuuut, he totes has potential... Oooo! Oooo! We could even-"just as she was about to finish that statement I yanked the blanket of the hamper I'd been creeping towards whilst she was talking to find... Ana's brother Darius hiding.

"NATE! You absolute perv! What in god's name are you doing hiding in my hamper?" screamed Ana, much to my dismay.

"Um, Ann, maybe you should like take like a deeeep breath a just-"

"Shut up Reyna!" yelled Darius which earned him an eye narrowing from me and a downright murderous look from Ana. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER TO SHUT UP YOU SQUID!" she positively wailed and rose off the ground with fists alight (I mean literally because she has the power of fire as well as flight along with a great fashion) just as Auntie Nudge ran into the room

"DARIUS, ANAISE WHAT IN GODS NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" she yelled. I flopped down on the bed as the fighting continued. Honestly I wasn't even surprised when Auntie rose of the ground to join her children in the air. I sighed, looked up at the feuding family and said,

"I'm gonna head home. Love you guys" immediately after the words left my mouth they seemed to snap out of their rage and looked down at me

"Night Rey!" cried Ana cheerfully

"Yea, night." said Darius quietly

"Night Reyna darling. Help yourself to some cookies on the way out!" cried my aunt sweetly. I nodded, waved then left. Just another average night in the twilight zone, I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N, ok this is soooooo late and i apoligize for that. btw im so sorry thte chpt.s are so short but im REALLY bad at writng long ones. as Fang would say FLY ON ((but as i say GODSPEED)) kisses and thanks for reading)**

"REYNA RIDE IF YOUR NOT DOWN HERE IN FOUR MINUTES YOUR GONNA WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!" yelled my mom up the stairs.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST FIFTY TIMES MOM!" I replied. I sighed and re-checked myself in the mirror. Ok Reyna, not half bad. I was wearing a graphic gamer's tee that fit my slim figure in just the right way but didn't make my chest look oversized and skinny dark washed ripped jeans along with black combat boots and a leather jacket with the slits hidden. I observed my look one more time and decided just to let my hair hang loose. Ok, I was going to get this boy if it was the last thing I did. I grabbed my aviator sunglasses as an afterthought (trust me, you do not want bugs to get in your eyes when you're flying, which has happened to me before) and slung my shoulder bag over my… well… shoulder. I ran down the stairs to where my mom was digging into heaps of ham, sausage, eggs, pancakes and juice. She looked me up and down and said,

"Wut ah eew weahing?" she asked, translation 'what are you wearing'.

"What?" I asked defensively

"She just means you look so beautiful." my dad said sweetly, kissing me on the top of the head and handing me my favorite, steamed veggies, egg white omelet and sparkling cranberry juice (yes, I know, I'm spoilt rich. So what?) and I gratefully hugged him (mom doesn't approve of my vegetarian diet. Oh well mommy.) I heard the trump of feet on the stairs and turned around to see my brother rubbing his eyes as he clunked down the staircase. Now let me tell you a little something about my brother, he may have been my twin but he was my complete opposite! For example, he has dark brooding black eyes, jet black short hair that was swoopy over his eyes, quiet and where I loved video games and books all he would do was write in his journal. Mom said he was **exactly** like my dad when he was younger, which I can see.

"What are you wearing?" he asked snidely. Really family? Can't I have a break for once in my life?

"None of your beeswax. Now let's go or we'll miss the bus and have to fly there!"

Oh well, at least Anaise will like it.


	4. Chapter 4

"OMG! Dahling you look ah-dorable!" Ana cried looking me up and down.

"Merci beaucoup!" I cried giving her a little turn. Callie came over and told me I looked smoking ( to which I rolled my eyes at) and Evangeline, Auntie Angel's daughter who's 13 and who has the awesome talent of when she touches people she can read whether they're being truthful which goes along with her brother Gabriel's power because he can read people emotions. It's fun sometimes because it's hilarious when we play truth or dare because Eve can totes call people out when they're lying, and Gabe can tell if you wanna be left alone. Oh, I should probably list you names before you get confused on who's who! Heres the list-

Auntie Nudge:

Anaise (my bff and most insane person evar!)

Darius (her snot nosed little brother)

Auntie Angel and Uncle Raphael:

Evangeline (real sweetheart and fun to laugh with!)

Gabriel (dating Anaise and really funny but also empathetic)

Uncle Iggy and Aunt Lucy

Lucian (these are probably my favorite names! I looked up their names online and Lucy is the saint of the blind and that's really funny because she mixed these chemicals together that gave uncle Iggy his eyesight back! AND Lucian means light!)

Uncle Gazzy and Aunt Nicole

Callie (total girly-girl!)

Sarge (he's HI-LARIOUS! Has amazing sense of humor!)

Total and Akila

Rookie (reaaaaally hyper!)

Angela (calm, sweet)

Ariel (hyper but NEVER STOPS TALKING!)

Pookie (ah-dorable!)

Reginald (the one child Akila allowed Total to name!)

Annabelle (toooootalllly sweet. Loves to speak in French even though she has a Southern accent.)

Maximum Ride and Nick (Fang) Ride (btw she chose the last name)

Reyna Ride (moi!)

Michael (Mike) Ride (totally emo, but like cool. But he's still a dork to me.)

SO, that's pretty much everyone. Ikr, we have a HUGE family. However we're only related in spirit… so that's why people date each other. I'll tell you more about it another time. But anyway there was a boy to impress today! After riding the long bus ride to school we were here. Finally. I departed the bus and got inside to file into the bleachers like everyone else f/or morning assembly. Then, I saw him. He had blonde hair, deeeep blue eyes that matched the blue jean that fit snuggly over long legs. He matched that with a plain white tee with a blue collar (blue seemed to be his M.O. today) that showed of his six pack beautifully. 5 seconds of courage.

"Hi I'm Reyna." I said cheerily, palms sweating and heart racing. His eyes crinkled, and dimples formed

"Hey, I'm Max. Maximum South."


	5. an

**HEY WASSUP MY PEEPS!? (ohhhh-kay, never doing that again!) So I'd like to give a special thanks to two very special people- starsea08 & justa20 for being my first reviewers! thank you so much! **

**And now, let's get down to buissness... bananas! jk, I'm a dork I know. Anyway I just wanted to say that next chapter, which I'm writing, will be so much better than the last one I did! ooh, ooh! check out my other story Winchesters in Sunnydale (supernatural/buffy crossover) continue to read and review! MUWAHH!MUWAAH! GODSPEED!**


	6. The End

**BONJOUR MON AMI(E)S!**

**I'm very sorry to say this but I'm afraid I am shutting down this series. I really honestly hjave no more to say about it. But for my faithful readers, heres the proposition. Continue the story on your own accounts. Send me a link to them so I can see what you've done. Godspeed.**

**Faithfully yours,**

**Female Whovian**


End file.
